


What I never did is done

by pendatol



Series: Close your eyes and think of me [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, because Santana deserves to swear, rating due to language, warning applies only because of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendatol/pseuds/pendatol
Summary: After Grease, Finn finds Santana sitting by herself and the two have a long-overdue conversation about past mistakes and future hopes. They make promises that can never be kept but mean the world anyway.Finntana friendship, mentions of Finchel and some very minor Brittana. A look at two people who've hurt and used each other but found a connection regardless.
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Santana Lopez, Mentions of Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Very minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Close your eyes and think of me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What I never did is done

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of one-shots featuring Santana and her friendship with other characters.
> 
> Starting off with this one in loving memory of Cory and Naya ❤️

Finn is about to shut the lights off in the auditorium when he notices her: out of Rizzo's clothes but her hair still curly and so unlike how he's used to seeing her.

“What are you still doing here?”

The night has been a success, all things considered. Despite everything with Rachel, he feels his heart swell when he thinks about their production of _Grease_ and the reception it received. The glee club had a victory today and that was crucial in paving the way to Sectionals and beyond. Yes, he can focus on that instead of drowning in his sorrows about Rachel. He has to.

He’s about to pack up and go to the afterparty at Breadstix, but Santana Lopez is sitting on the edge of the stage and Finn has never been one to ignore someone so obviously in need of company.

“Shouldn’t you be with the others at Breadstix?” Santana deflects as a way of answering. She doesn't even turn to face him.

“You wanna come with?” Finn walks up to her. “You’re also invited to the afterparty, just so you know. This wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

Santana nods to herself before giving him half a smile. “Yeah, I think I’ll pass.”

Finn looks at her, wondering what’s up. He’s never been the world biggest expert in reading Santana; in fact, he ended up saying the wrong things more often than not. Despite that, he feels as if they’re in a different place now. Perhaps the best they’ve ever been in. He hops down next to her on the stage.

“Everything okay?”

She rolls her eyes, letting him see the side of herself that he’s more familiar with. “Just because I was part of the play doesn’t mean I’m one of your students, Lumps. You don’t need to micromanage my feelings.”

“No, I know,” Finn clarifies. “I can still care about you, can’t I?”

Santana glances at him. “Who am I to stop you?” she sighs.

Finn decides to change tactics. “Well, in any case, thanks again for stepping in. You really were an amazing Rizzo.”

He gets another half-smile in return. “Duh, obviously,” Santana says but furrows her eyebrows. “So what’s the deal with the new kid, anyway? Why couldn’t she play Rizzo?”

“Oh, Unique? It’s kind of a long story. Includes Sue’s vendetta against the glee club.”

Santana nods in understanding. “That’s always fun.”

“Isn’t it just?” Finn chuckles before he gets an idea. “Hey, maybe you could get her to back off!”

It’s Santana’s turn to laugh. “Sorry, Hudson, but I very much value my personal safety. No way am I standing in the way of Sue’s latest obsession.”

“It was worth a shot. I’m not letting her ruin this for these kids. They should be able to experience what we did. They deserve that.”

Santana looks up at him. “Yeah. Everyone deserves last-minute pep talks and endless bickering about solos.”

“Oh, come on,” he nudges her shoulder gently. “You loved glee club, too, don’t even try to deny it. You even came back to perform.”

Something flashes across Santana’s face. “I came back for one thing only and you know it,” she sighs.

Finn nods. He understands.

He can only hope what Santana found when she came back for Brittany was more than what he did when he talked to Rachel in the hallway. He can only hope she doesn’t feel the same aching gap in her heart as he does.

“So, Unique,” Santana clears her throat. “Did Sue get her kicked off the musical?”

“Well, the parents did,” Finn explains. “They didn’t want Unique playing a woman.”

Santana scoffs. “That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

A moment of silence. Then, Santana’s raspy voice hits his ears once again. “She wants to be herself and her family disagrees. God, people really do suck.”

Finn turns to face her but Santana is staring dead ahead. He follows her gaze and his eyes land on the seat where he was sitting a year before, where he was when the sound of her palm hitting his cheek reverberated throughout the auditorium.

Memories flash before his eyes before he feels the urge to speak. “I’m sorry, Santana.”

She looks back at him and gives him a one-over. “For that vest? Yeah, so am I.”

“What?” Finn asks before looking down at his torso. “No, that’s not what I… No, I mean for what happened last year.”

Santana looks back towards the seats before shaking her head.

“We don’t need to do this. Not now, maybe not ever.”

“Santana…” Finn says and before he knows it, she’s off the stage and ready to walk away. “Please, wait! Could you just hear me out?”

Santana looks at him warily but sighs in defeat and takes her seat again.

“I really am sorry.”

“For which part? The one where you outed me or the one you pretended it was for my own good?” her words hurt but her tone betrays her. She’s not angry; if Finn had to guess, she sounds sad more than anything else.

Still, he winces at her words. "I was going to say I'm sorry for the ad, and how your grandmother reacted."

Santana draws in a sharp breath. "Yeah, well, not much to do about that now."

Finn can tell he's losing her. He might not be an expert in reading Santana's emotions but he knows what her shutting down looks like.

"I'm sorry about those things you mentioned, too," he continues, the words sounding unsure on his lips. It's not that he's not sorry; he really is. He's just trying to recall a conversation he had with Kurt after the whole Salazar debacle.

_"I can't believe I have to say this but I'm really disappointed in you, Finn."_

_"Wait, what? Why?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? You just outed someone. You outed our friend!"_

_"Everyone already knew!"_

He remembers the way Kurt straightened his back and held his head up high, the memory vibrant in Finn's mind.

_"That's not the point."_

It hurts, thinking about Kurt. Hearing those words from his step-brother hurt even back then because Finn let him down, again, and that was the last thing he wanted. And it hurts now because it's a reminder that Kurt is living his life in New York, with Rachel, where neither of them needs him anymore.

Finn shakes his head as if to chase the thoughts away before turning to Santana once again.

“I’m sorry for taking that away from you. For taking your choice away,” his words are soft, sincere.

Santana turns her head to look at him, really look at him this time. Her eyes meet his and she looks confused.

“You’ve never said that to me,” she says, her volume barely more than a whisper. “You’ve never acknowledged that.”

Finn swallows hard. “I didn’t realize. I swear, I didn’t realize it at the time. I guess… I guess you weren’t the only one lashing out. You were so hurtful towards the New Directions and it felt like you were trying to deepen the divide between the glee clubs. I didn’t want to just take it anymore, I wanted to fight back.”

The words flow freely and Finn doesn’t remember giving them permission to. The past few months have forced him to do more introspection than he ever thought he was capable of. Ever thought he would need to do.

Santana continues to search him as if trying to decide how genuine he’s being. Finally, she shrugs. “That checks out.”

Finn’s surprised at the words, at the brevity. “Wait, that’s it?”

“What, do you want like, a trophy for having admitted all that? Finnocence, I’m not your therapist. Or Mr Schue, for that matter. No participation trophies here.”

"No," he admits. "I guess I just thought it would feel different."

"Lighter?" Santana offers.

"Maybe. I don't know. Do you feel lighter?"

Santana lets the question linger for a moment too long and Finn's afraid she's never going to answer but then, she finally speaks. "No. Maybe, a tiny bit. I just don't want to be so angry anymore."

It's a quiet admission but it hits Finn with a force nonetheless.

"What do you mean?"

She lets out a deep, defeated sigh, and it occurs to Finn for the first time just how _exhausted_ Santana looks. So many times in high school he was on high alert, just in case she exploded at him, but Santana doesn't look even remotely ready to do that now.

"I was so angry with you. With you, with Salazar, Sue, my Abuela, the whole school. But just angry with myself, mostly."

Confusion clouds Finn's face. "I don't get it. I mean, I get why you'd be angry with me, and all those others, but why yourself?"

Santana looks up at him but breaks eye contact again before speaking.

"For being like this," she shrugs, trying - and decidedly failing - to look casual. This might just be the most vulnerable Santana has ever allowed herself to be around Finn. He'd dwell on the fact that they've had sex and that was nowhere near as intimate as this conversation, but thinking about that even briefly makes his heart ache. "Not the being gay part, I've come to terms with that. I love ladies and I love that I love ladies. I guess I just don't love how I'm treated because of it."

Finn nods, because that sort of makes sense, in the same way that Rachel's passionate vents always did even when he couldn't relate at all.

"I'm also angry _because_ it made me so angry," Santana continues before Finn can say anything about her previous admission.

"You mean like, lashing out at people?" he asks.

"Yeah, that," Santana nods before letting out a humourless laugh. "I'm not sorry for being honest when no one else was willing to be, but I suppose... I am sorry for umping up the bitchiness when the flannel closet felt extra suffocating."

Finn knows better than most what Santana is referring to. He couldn't count even if he tried the number of humiliating nicknames she's given him, all the times she's made him feel insecure or just plain bad about himself. There was a time Santana's words cut him deeper than the sharpest of knives could. If he's being honest, maybe they would still have that same effect. But Finn feels what he did a year ago, the need to let Santana see that she doesn't have to be this way.

"You're not a bitch, Santana," Finn says softly.

"No, I am, you don't need to pretend otherwise," she answers immediately. "I just don't always know when to stop. Where the lines are drawn."

This isn't something Finn can honestly find it in his heart to argue with.

"Maybe, but take it from me: you're definitely a lot less prickly than you used to be. That's good, isn't it?"

Santana's head hangs low. "And you fought back because I was _prickly_ that week."

Her words are but a whisper but they still fill the whole auditorium. It takes Finn a moment to make the logical leap and fully understand what she means. When he does, he swallows hard. "Yeah. I guess I did."

If admitting it the first time around didn't make him feel any lighter, this time it feels even heavier. He feels like the weight of it is crushing him so he continues in the hopes that it will ease the pain. "I did want to help you, I really did, it's just-"

"I believe you," Santana cuts him off. "You're many things, Hudson, and for better or worse, supportive is one of them. So I believe you, but admitting that you also, somewhere deep down, wanted to hurt me back, is all I ever needed from you."

"Santana, I..." Finn starts, not knowing where to finish. She's right and he knows it. He might have turned it around the moment he began to realize the gravity of Santana's situation and genuinely wanted to help, but she's right. He also wanted it to sting. The realization makes him feel squeezy.

"You knew it was the one thing that would really get me."

It's a simple statement and Santana presents it as such. She’s talking so matter of factly, so rationally that Finn hardly recognizes the same Santana who almost ripped his head off after Nationals in junior year.

“I didn’t want to,” he says. “I need you to know that even if I did know that it would hurt, it wasn’t actually my intention… I never meant for that to happen, Santana. I didn’t realize what it would actually mean.”

“I know,” she nods with a sigh. Santana pats his knee with her hand and he squeezes it with his own. Finn needs her to know he meant it. “I believe that, too. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too. Not for the Troubletones, that was the best damn thing ever to have happened to this shitty school and you know it."

She smirks at him and Finn finds comfort in the familiar sight.

"But I’m sorry for how things got out of hand, and I’m sorry that the general bitchiness went too far. You were right when you said I was angry and I wasn't ready to hear it.”

“Thanks, Santana. That means a lot.”

He puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her.

Santana glares at him and suddenly, the girl with a razor-sharp wit and a will to use it for chaos is back. “But just to be clear, you still fucked up."

“Yeah, I know, I’m…” Finn says, struggling to find the right words. “I’m sorry.”

It doesn’t feel like it’s enough, but Santana finally gives him a genuine smile, if a sorrowful one. She tugs at his arm and leans into his side. Finn’s a bit taken aback but he doesn’t mind her head resting on his shoulder. With just the two of them in the auditorium, Santana doesn’t feel the need to pretend she doesn’t find comfort in the action.

“There,” she sighs. “Isn’t that much better? It actually does feel lighter now. Maybe one of these days you’ll even stop using ignorance as your excuse.”

Finn nods. He also feels lighter, despite that last little jab. “We’ve grown. I know it hasn’t been that long but McKinley still feels so far away. Well, not really, I know we’re literally sitting here so I guess we’re right back where we started from,” she laughs but Finn continues. “But actually being here is different. It all feels so different now.”

“It does,” Santana says. Even like this, leaning on his arm, she feels distant. “Isn’t that… scary?”

Finn looks down but Santana is hiding her face in his sleeve, turning into it just enough so he can’t see her expression. “Definitely. But maybe it’s good, too?”

Santana takes a moment to answer. “Maybe. Is that why you’re back here? Army didn’t work out so you’re trying to find yourself in high school again?”

“Yeah”, Finn says. “At first it felt like a failure, you know? Like coming back here was a last choice and I reached it. But, I don’t know, I really like it. Especially after tonight, I feel like I really can make a difference with glee club. Maybe help these kids like Mr Schue helped us.”

Santana pulls away from him and they look at each other once again. “You know what, I think you might be right.”

“Yeah?” he grins at her, happy at the sound of her approval. "There's so much to do. The new kids are so talented but they need guidance. I'm gonna make sure Unique's parents feel more comfortable with her performing by the time the next musical rolls around."

“Hey, don’t go meddling in their personal lives, okay?” Santana proclaims. “It’s creepy. And don’t be acting like you know what’s best for Unique, either. Don’t try to solve it for her, just let her know glee club has her back. Do what you can but limit it to the choir room.”

Pride and bashfulness flow through him simultaneously at Santana’s words. “Yeah, okay. I just want them to feel safe. They all have a lot of potential and after next year there won’t be anybody left from the original New Directions. I think we can continue the legacy, though.”

She leans into his side once again. “Sounds like you’ve found your calling. Figures you’d follow in Mr Schue’s footsteps.”

Finn’s unsure whether that was meant as a compliment or not, but it doesn’t matter when Santana adds, after waiting a beat: “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” he smiles. “What about you? How’s Kentucky working out for you?”

Santana shrugs. “Yet to be seen.”

She doesn’t elaborate and Finn doesn’t need her to. He sees how aimless Santana is right now but, if he knows anything about her, he’d bet it won’t last.

“You’ll figure it out, I know you will. You can be crazy driven. Like, seriously, you could rival Rachel if you wanted to.”

“I can tell you meant that as a compliment so I 'm choosing not to be offended,” she chuckles. “What’s with Berry, anyway?”

Finn’s reminded of the aching gap. “I wouldn’t know.”

Santana nods and Finn can tell she understands.

“Things really have changed, huh.”

“Yep,” Finn nods.

“At least you’re still lumpy as ever,” Santana jokes as she bumps his arm with her elbow.

He rolls his eyes but he notices the lack of cruelty behind her words. “And I can continue to count on your insults.”

“Lopez never disappoints.”

She jokes, but then Santana’s eyes are suddenly filled a deep longing again as she gazes off. It's swift changes like these that Finn can't keep up with. Rachel could always switch between moods like she was switching the lights and he barely got used to that. How is he supposed to keep up with someone who only, reluctantly, started considering him a friend recently? But then Santana speaks and Finn suddenly understands a lot more about how her mind works, or at least where it's at this evening.

“It’s been a year, you know. Since I last talked to my Abuela.”

Finn doesn’t know what to say to that. It’s an admission that feels so personal, so… not meant for him. He squeezes her shoulder again. “She’s missing out,” he finally says.

Santana’s laugh is bitter, heavy with emotion. “Yeah, well. One day.”

“You’ll talk to her again. She’s gonna love you again. How can she not?”

A defeated sigh leaves Santana’s lips. “Oh, Hudson, you always were just so naive.”

She narrows her eyes as if she’s remembering something, but Finn is, too.

“Last year, when Mr Schue asked us what we were looking forward to in life, you said you wanted your grandmother to love you again.”

Santana grimaces at his words. “Thank you for reminding of that, truly, Finn. Feeling much better now that I know that did not come true.”

“I just mean, you have that to look forward to. And I promise you, Santana, that day will come.”

Tears began forming in her eyes, sarcasm gone, and Finn panics a little because he didn’t mean to make her cry. Santana wipes them away before they can fall. “You don’t know that. You can’t promise that,” she whispers.

But Finn has made up his mind. He hasn’t - yet - managed to overturn his dad’s dishonourable discharge and Santana’s grandmother hasn’t - yet - spoken to her. That doesn’t mean those things won’t happen.

“Well, I just did,” he tells her. “I’m also making a promise, right now, that I’m going to take the New Directions all the way to Nationals this year. Well, academic year.”

Santana looks at him with incredulous eyes. “I can’t decide if you’re that genuinely optimistic or just too dumb to consider the possibility of failure.”

Finn’s forehead creases at the insult but he remains undeterred. “Those are my two promises. One for you, one for myself. Now you go.”

Santana raises an eyebrow. “You’re kidding.”

“No, come on,” he encourages her. “It’s just us, I won’t tell anyone. Just say some kind of goal for yourself and promise me something, too. We can like, motivate each other or something.”

She shakes her head but her laugh betrays her. ‘Okay, okay. How about… For myself, I promise I’ll have figured out what I really want to do by the time you go to Nationals.”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Finn nods excitedly. “Maybe you’ll be in LA by then and can watch the team perform.”

Santana frowns. “I don’t know about LA, but we’ll see if Louisville works out.”

“Okay. And what’s your promise to me?” Finn asks.

Santana takes a moment to think before she answers in full confidence. “I promise you and Rachel will find your way back to each other.”

Finn’s surprised by the answer. “That’s… that’s not something you can promise.”

“Sure can,” Santana shrugs. “Your promise was about my Abuela.”

“But that’s different,” he protests.

“Exactly. You’ve never even met my Abuela but I’ve been forced to watch you and Rachel for three years, endure every awkward duet, and the both of you being obsessed with Quinn.”

“Okay, but just because you know us doesn’t mean-” Finn says, trying to make Santana understand. This is something he needs to move past because Rachel has and Santana needs to see that. “It doesn’t mean you can promise that we’ll get back together.”

“I was there every time your Hobbit called all the glee girls to ask us what she should do about you. Every time I suggested she dumps you, she refused. I was there last Christmas when you agonized over what to get her, as if nothing could ever be good enough for Rachel Berry.”

Finn stares at her, at a loss for words.

“I can barely tolerate either of you individually, much less when you’re together and acting like you’re some kind of godsend pair and everyone else is a background character in the epic journey that is your life together. It makes me want to puke, to be honest with you.”

“Wait, I’m confused,” Finn interrupts. “Are you insulting us?”

“What I’m trying to say is that you two are as meant for each other as I’ve ever seen anyone be,” Santana states. “Truth is, you’re kind of my favourite couple to hate-watch. Yeah, you’re annoying, but I also think you’re just the right amount of annoying for each other. And who am I to ignore that?”

Her words hit Finn and confuse everything he’s decided this evening. He’s been trying to convince himself he’s ready to let Rachel go ever since he found her crying over Brody. But deep down, he knows he agrees with Santana - minus the annoying part. He believes with all he has that he’s meant to be with Rachel.

Santana gives him a knowing, self-satisfied smirk.

“You promise?” he whispers.

“I do,” Santana says. “And when you and Rachel have annoying little kids, you’re not allowed to make me godmother - I’m pretty sure Lady Hummel has called dibs on that role - but I _will_ be a corrupting influence on them.”

Finn chuckles and pulls Santana in for a hug.

“We’ll see about that. Until then, are you ready to go to Breadstix now?” Finn asks.

Santana looks over the auditorium before turning to face him.

“I think I want to stay for a while.”

* * *

It's a few months later when Santana is sitting on a couch in the Bushwick apartment and Kurt gets the call from his dad. She can pinpoint the exact moment Kurt falls apart. The news of Finn's death hasn't sunk in fully when Rachel gets back and Kurt can't bring himself to tell her.

She collapses in her arms before Santana can even finish her sentence. The memory of a promise that will never come true flashes across her mind but Santana locks it away.

Santana doesn't grieve because Santana isn't sure what grief looks like. She doesn't know what abyss it would lead her into if she went down that road, but she does know that Kurt and Rachel have never needed her more.

They attend the funeral. She has a brief moment with Brittany and Quinn but neither can stay for the memorial week Mr Schue has planned. They leave so much unsaid.

Kurt and Rachel go back to New York between the funeral and the memorial; Santana stays in Lima.

There isn't grief, just the bitter feeling that this isn't her home anymore. Maybe it never was.

Hallways feel suffocating and Santana knows she won't be able to take it for much longer.

She thinks the last straw is Artie and Sam singing in the auditorium but even as Tina's crying next to her, Santana feels strangely empty. She gazes across the stage and it brings back a thousand memories but none of them make her want to cry her heart out. She leaves.

There isn't grief, just pressure and the voices in her head telling her she's not doing it right.

The sight of the memorial causes a huge lump in her throat and Santana thinks that maybe, just maybe, this is it. This is when she'll finally give in. But then the Cheerios start blowing out the candles and all she feels is _rage_ and suddenly, the only last straw she feels breaking is the one holding Snixx back. Her fury only subsides when she realizes she's just shoved her former coach into a shelf and she can't even find a good reason as to _why_.

There isn't grief, just anger and shock and helplessness.

Santana makes a list and thinks: this is it. Her not so smooth history with Finn summarized in the kindness he's shown her.

There isn't grief, just the feeling that this isn't enough.

She sings her song and the words start feeling heavier and heavier and _holy fuck_ , it hits her all at once.

Santana doesn't know if this is grief but it's tearing her apart and surrounding her and it hurts _so_ much. She doesn't know what else to do but run.

She finds her way to the auditorium almost instinctively. Kurt drapes Finn’s jacket around her shoulders and she clings to the fabric as if she’s clinging to him.

It's only after Kurt leaves that she allows the tears to fall freely again. Santana still doesn't know how to do this in public; nothing feels quite right. No one got what they had with Finn. She didn't always like him, but as the jacket embraces her figure she's sure now more than ever that she loved him.

That doesn't feel enough now. Nothing does but the jacket is weighing down on her and Santana realizes that the pressure she's been feeling wasn't coming from others. It's Finn Hudson's sanctimonious voice in her head, urging her to do better and to be herself.

Santana doesn't know if she can do both, so she does the only thing she can. She finishes the song, her voice quiet as she sings for no one but herself and Finn.

_The ballad of a dove_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_  
_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

The resentment, the spite, the forgiveness, the care. Santana crumples the stupid list because it's simply not enough. Finn wasn't always kind and she wasn't always cruel. She misses him and she's so angry for promises unkept and words never said, for the words that _were_ said, for everything that was and what could now never be.

As she weeps on the stage, she thinks that this might finally be grief. Santana concludes that grief can kiss her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking non-stop about how messed up Santana's outing in season 3 was and I do want to like this friendship so I thought I'd start this series off with some Finntana. This was quite cathartic to write so I hope it was for you to read, as well. Helped me work through my complicated Finn feelings.
> 
> The Quarterback portion was originally going to be much shorter but after the year we've all just had, I felt like a small mediation on grief was needed. Once again, dedicated to Cory Monteith and Naya Rivera, may they both rest in peace.
> 
> This has gone through quite a few rewrites since the first draft. Santana and Finn always felt like the kind of people who hurt and used each other even without really intending to and I wanted to explore that a bit. In the original version, the conversation goes much more smoothly but I wanted something more realistic, something messy like real life is and like their relationship was. It was full of conflict and hurt but these were two characters who nonetheless cared about each other in a way that might have been strange to comprehend for an outsider. Not to praise Glee's writing but as terrible as it was at times, they did this dynamic justice with Santana's Quarterback scenes. Even if, let's be honest, that was mostly Naya being both an amazing actor and a friend in mourning. I hope I did that justice with the last portion. It also originally included a short section set during the I Lived performance of 6x13 but I decided to cut that.
> 
> Anyway. I have some ideas as to which characters I want to do next but feel free to request! Not all works are going to be pure heart-to-hearts like this one but I felt like this pairing needed a break from the action and to just talk.


End file.
